My Nintendo DS is a portal to the world of pokemon
by The Godess Freya
Summary: A story of a girl who ends up in her own pokemon game. She must fight Team Rocket and prevent Giovanni's master plan from occuring. Lance the dragon trainer will also help her on her quest, and perhaps become something more...Lance/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

"I...hate...Koffings," I muttered as I furiously pressed the A button on my Nintendo DS. "I can't catch one, and I swear, I'm getting all 150 Pokemon this time." I growled low in my throat as for the fifth time in the row, the koffing used 'selfdestruct', destroying it and any chance of catching it. "Ohhh, you mother fucker," I muttered, resisting the urge to shake some sense into my DS.

"Don't break the DS," my mother called from the kitchen. "It isn't even yours."

"So? Rob hacked it! He made it so I can't catch a damn Koffing!" I replied, my interest in the game once more.

"Don't swear," my mother called back on impulse.

"Ugh!" I cried as the sixth Koffing died. "I hate you all."

"It's time for bed anyways," my mother called. I looked up at the clock, and saw it was 1:34am.

"Dammit, I have school tomorrow," I muttered. I looked down at the game. "But I want a Koffing before I go to bed."

"No you don't. Get to bed before I take the DS away from you."

"Mom!" I cried. "I'm 18! Don't treat me like I'm a kid."

"Stop trying to buy time," she called back, and I cursed. The woman knew me too well. I walked back to my room and flopped onto the bed, placing the DS next to my pillow. As ashamed as I am to admit it, the music helps to put me to sleep, and I usually like to keep my DS on the charger at night. Rolling over, I soon fell asleep.

*************

"Son of a-!" I bolted up, as I heard a loud sound. I looked around, but nothing in my room seemed out of the ordinary.

"See? The old fool left his pokemon out. I told you." The voice was coming to the right of me, and I bolted up, scared out of my skin.

"For a professor, he's not very bright," another voice agreed. My whole body stiffened, and my eyes slowly looked down toward the DS, the only thing on at the moment. My eyes widened as I looked on the touch screen. Two members of Team Rocket were currently looking into Professor Oak's labin Pallet Town.

"No no no," I muttered. "I didn't save there. I wasn't even close to there." I watched in fascination as the small characters on the screen walked into the building. The screen faded, the came back, only this time, it showed inside of Professor Oak's lab. The two Rockets looked around, but no one was forthcoming.

"This is too easy," the one on the left said. I clearly heard the voice coming through my speakers, and I was too mystified to move.

"How...is my pokemon game playing itself?" I asked.

"Wait!" The rocket on the right said. "Did you hear that? I heard a voice!" I gasped.

"You can hear me?" I asked incredulously.

"I heard it!" The Rocket on the left said. "Find her! Quickly! She could ruin everything." I slowly lifted my hand to touch the DS. My fingers slid across the outside, but nothing happened. Finally, I touched the screen, and that's when my world tore apart.

It was black as night, but around me, the wind howled, as if I was in the middle of a hurricane. My hair whipped around, stinging my cheeks, and my clothes nearly tore from my body. However, I felt as if I was falling head over heels, and I screamed.

As suddenly as I had entered this strange place, I was dumped onto the floor, and I landed on my butt with a loud 'thud'. Ignoring the brief pain, I blinked rapidly to get used to the moonlight streaming into the lab.

Wait...the lab?

I looked around frantically, and realized that indeed, I was in Professor Oak's laboratory. Which meant that I was in Pokemon. Which meant that I was in a fictional game. Which meant that I was-

"There she is, boss!"

...with the Rockets. Joy.

"You gave us quite a chase, girl," the boss said, and I looked at him. He wore the typical dark clothing of the team rocket grunts, and he carried himself as one. So, in essence, I was screwed. Royally screwed.

"Not really," I stated, my mouth moving before my brain could filter the sarcasm.

"Watch your tongue, wench!" The underling cried out, raising his fist in a threatening manner.

"Can't watch my tongue. Else I can't talk." Damn my smartass nature, and damn my brain for not helping me shut my mouth.

"We'll show you!" Underling rocket jumped at me, intent on catching me. Using my feminine instinct, I braced on the ground, lifted my foot, and kicked him squarely in his family jewels. He screamed in pain, and I took the opportunity to bolt to my feet. I began to run toward the door, when I heard the worst phrase of my life.

"Go, Arbok!" As I made it to the door, I spotted a burgandy knapsack by the door. On instinct, I grabbed it, and slammed the door behind me, making the Arbok work to catch me. I ran into the night, and wished to god that it had been a bit darker. But fortunately for me, I saw a house, and ran straight for it.

I heard a large crash behind me, and realized the Arbok had broken through the door. Stupidly, I looked back, and saw it slithering toward me, intent on its prey. I stumbled, and went to rush for the door, when it suddenly opened. A girl stood on the doorsteps, a curious expression on her face. When she spotted me and the Arbok, she reached for her belt.

"Go, Pidgeot!" She tossed a pokeball into the air, and it opened to reveal the bird pokemon. "Pidgeot, keep it busy!" With a cry of agreement, the Pidgeot divebombed at the Arbok, stopping it from following me.

"Team Rocket is inside the lab!" I cried, running over to the girl. "They'll be here any minute!"

"Hera?" A voice called from inside the house. "Who is it?"

"Stay inside, mom!" Hera called. "I'll take care of it," she told me, leaving me speechless on the steps.

The character in my pokemon game was named Hera. And she had raised a Pidgey all the way to a Pidgeot.

Oh jesus. I had landed in the middle of my very own pokemon game.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to say, I was glad I ran into myself – or Hera…whatever she was by this point – because if it wasn't for her, I'd probably be maimed, kidnapped, or god forbid, dead. I wasn't sure what the Rockets would have done because I had seen different variations of their ruthlessness. Yet I knew that whatever it was wouldn't be agreeable with me and I had no wish to test their mercy when it came to my life.

As the Pokémon battle raged in the background, I finally took a chance to peek into the bag. My exclamation of surprise drew Hera's attention, and she took her gaze from the battle to look at me. Wordlessly I showed her the contents of the bag and her eyes darkened even as her mouth thinned. Inside lay at least fifty Pokéballs, if not more, each probably belonging to a different trainer. To my ultimate surprise, she turned back to the battle and calmly threw another Pokéball into the air.

"Go, Machamp!" The Pokémon materialized quickly, but Hera wasn't done yet. "Machamp, take out their Arbok." The way she said it was so calm, so collected, that if I hadn't seen her reaction to the Pokéballs, I would have sworn this was another normal battle. Yet something told me she was beyond furious at the Rockets and she was ready to annihilate these two like they had never been. Hera's Pokémon took out the snake Pokémon in one blow and I laughed once before falling silent again.

"Who the hell are you?" The Rocket on the left breathed out even as he reached for the Pokéballs on his belt.

"Hera. Current Pokémon League Champion." Silently, I murmured a 'hoorah' just for Hera. The other Rocket drew two Pokéballs at Hera's statement, and the other copied his action. Hera didn't look bothered by the cheating. She knew – as well as I did – that her Pokémon were vastly superior and could easily annihilate these Rockets, no matter how many they called into battle. "I'll make you pay for stealing all of these Pokémon," she stated easily, not moving to call more Pokémon into battle.

"Yet two against one hardly seems fair," a voice from behind me stated. Instinctually, I hugged the bag of Pokéballs to my chest, but Hera didn't seem to react to the newcomer. It eased my fear somewhat, but I wasn't going to relinquish my hold on the burlap bag to anyone but Hera. Her I trusted impeccably. Perhaps it was because she was defending me or perhaps it was because I was her player and she my avatar in the game. But something told me that I could trust her and I really had no other options. "Why don't we make this even?"

"I've got this, Lance." Hera replied as the newcomer finally made his way to beside Hera. Instantly I recognized him, even from behind. His fiery red hair and the trademark cape combined with the name Hera had said easily identified him. He was Lance the dragon trainer, the last of the Elite Four and the ex champion, third only to Hera and Hades. Okay. So I named my rival Hades. I'm not the most imaginative person, but it worked, dammit.

"Please. Allow me to crush these pathetic Rockets. It's been a while since I've had to put someone back where they belong." His eyes cut to the Rockets. "Back in the dirt, bruised, bloody and broken." My eyes blinked at the malice in his tone and the obvious threat. He was definitely not a people person….or maybe the Rockets brought out the worst in him. But he was not playing around and I knew that he would definitely follow through on his threat. Apparently the Rockets did too because they paled and their Pokémon even backed up a step.

"No matter. If they're stealing Pokémon, there's a lesson to be learned. I'll help in the teaching, Hera." Casually he tossed a Pokéball into the air, and out popped his trademark Dragonite. "This won't take long." Now the Rockets backed up a step and I didn't blame them. Faced with a Pidgeot, Machamp, and a Dragonite, Hera and Lance made an imposing force that even scared the hell out of me. It was definitely a different experience when you were watching the battle with your own two eyes instead of the pixilated version.

A few seconds later, the Rockets bolted with their Pokémon on their heels, leaving their unconscious Arbok to the mercy of the other trainers. The three Pokémon ignored them and went straight for the Rockets, each knocking out a respective Pokémon – though Dragonite got two instead of one – and returned the Rockets to their masters. Machamp and Dragonite held the men while Pidgeot flew overhead, yet I knew the Rockets were fucked by this point. They had stopped fighting and really looked like they were going to die of fright.

"You. Why didn't you run?" I blinked at Lance's voice as he watched the Rockets, so I missed the fact that the question was aimed at me. "No, you, girl. Why didn't you run with your partners?"

"Eh?" I echoed, stunned at what he was implying.

"Lance-" Hera began, but Lance waved her off and finally tore his gaze away from the Rockets and to me. His brown eyes were full of derision and hatred, and it finally seeped through my shock induced brain that he was accusing me as part of the theft.

"No, no, you have it all wrong! I wasn't part of this!"

"Oh?" he replied sarcastically. "Then what were you doing inside of the lab at this late hour?" Now Hera turned to me, her gaze questioning but not accusing like Lance's.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "I just…appeared…there…" Even to myself, the excuse sounded dull and even I didn't believe what I had just stated.

"Like we would work with her," the Rocket spat, his glare landing on me. The effect was ruined because of the paleness of his face, so it was really kind of laughable.

"At least I know better than to steal Pokémon, you idiot. And I wouldn't join Team Rocket even if I was homeless and broke. You guys are idiots and lose all the time." At that, the Rocket's face mottled, and he made a move to come at me. The Dragonite held him closely though, so he couldn't get to me.

"You bitch, you'll pay for that!"

"Before or after you go to jail? Remind me, what's the sentence for stealing Pokémon? And how many is in here? Oh, wait, that's right, you're totally fucked. Never mind, silly question." At that, a litany of profanity poured from the Rocket's mouth, making even my eyes widen in surprise. "Aren't you just rainbows and sunshine?"

"I'll make sure you pay for this!"

"Whatever," I scoffed.

"Pidgeot, can you please fly and get Officer Jenny? Here." Deftly Hera reached into her bag and whipped out a piece of paper and a pencil. She quickly scribbled a note and the Pidgeot gently took it and flew off into the night. "Let's go back into the lab. There's cameras inside and we'll watch the playback." I stood and immediately handed the bag to Hera, ignoring Lance all together. Hera nodded and closed the flap, then slipped the strap over her shoulder.

Silently we all walked inside of the lab and Hera quickly sat at a workstation, her fingers easily running over the keyboard as if she had been at a computer all of her life. To my surprise, four different camera angles of the tiny lab popped up on the screen. Hera quickly entered the time and went forward a few, then finally slowed the tape when the Rockets snuck inside of the building. We watched grimly as they piled Pokéball after Pokéball into the bag, until they finally stopped.

"Wait. Did you hear that?" The Rockets began to look around frantically, searching the dark corners for someone. "I heard a voice!"

"You can hear me?" I heard my voice say and judging by the shock on Hera's face, she was surprised as I was. I wasn't sure if she expected me to be guilty or not, but she seemed to have been thrown off by this new development.

"Where are you?" she asked, pausing the tape and looking around the video feeds. "I can't see you!" She looked back at me and I shrugged, knowing Lance was watching me too.

"I haven't been thrown inside yet. Keep going, you'll see me come in, I'm sure." Hera's lips pursed but she did turn around and start the tape again.

"I heard it!" The second Rocket stated. "Find her! Quickly! She could ruin everything." A few seconds later, a dark chaotic sphere formed above the Rockets heads to the far side of the room. Purple lightning forked around the edges of the sphere as it grew bigger, until it finally imploded upon itself, leaving me hovering in the air in its wake. I winced as I fell to the ground, the pain in my butt throbbing as I remembered the painful fall.

"There she is, boss!" The first Rocket cried.

Hera finally stopped the tape and watched the Rockets on the screen. Behind us, the two Rockets were silent as they saw my entrance into the lab. Finally as a unit, every single person in the room turned to me, some with surprise, some masked, and some in absolute confusion.

"What happened?" Hera asked.

"I don't remember," I lied easily. "Just a huge storm of purple. Then the lab and the Rockets."

"You don't remember anything?" Hera asked again. What could I say? I'm your player and by the way, I've been watching you for your entire Pokémon career? Yeah, that wasn't creepy at all.

"No. I remember a forest, though. I was walking through a forest because I remember seeing a cute Pokémon hiding behind a tree."

"What else?" she pressed.

"Not much after that. Just vague snatches of things." Unimpressed with the amount of information I gave her, Hera stared, but she didn't push me yet and I was thankful.

"Let's say we believe you," Lance stated, finally coming into the conversation. "You mysteriously appeared in the lab. How do we know we can trust you?" I considered the answers seriously for a moment.

"There's no way that I can prove my story except for the screens," I replied, gesturing toward the computer. "And if you dislike me that much, just give me some money and a few Pokéballs and I'll be on my way."

"You're a trainer?" he asked.

"Not yet I'm not. But if I'm going to be thrown out, I need a means of supporting myself." Lance watched me closely, his eyes intent on my own, and I had the suspicious feeling he could see more than I was willing to show or give him.

"So you say," he replied a moment later, his blink interrupting the almost hypnotic stare of his brown eyes. "Let's wait for Officer Jenny for the final verdict." I just shrugged by this point. What else could I do? The rockets were held tightly by the Dragonite and Machamp, so they were going nowhere fast.

"What is your name?" Hera finally asked me.

"Sabrina. Or Sab for short. I'm from Saffron." Okay, lie my ass off. Saffron was the biggest town, if I remembered correctly.

"Where in Saffron?" Lance asked.

"I don't rightly remember," I replied easily, falling into the story I was spinning. "My parents died when I was young. I did enough odd jobs to live, but I never really have had a home."

"So you say." Damn, could he see right through me?

"Lance," Hera admonished. Strangely the dragon master listened to her. "Do you remember the Pokémon you saw?" Crap, crap, crap. What was the one Pokémon that always teleported people as pranks? Oh, crap. The green one, the one with Suicine….ugh.

"It was small and green," I began, thinking of what I remembered of the Pokémon. "It could fly, because it was darting from tree to tree. When I followed it, that's when I saw the purple storm coming for me."

"A green flying Pokémon," Hera mused. Now even Lance looked speculative. "It sounds like a Celebi." HAH! That was its name! "It's a rare Pokémon that is only speculated about. Only Professor Oak has claimed to have seen it." Well, now I was safe. Odds were that I would never run into said Celebi and I was backed by the Professor himself. Awesome.

Instead of cheering like I wanted to do, I merely shrugged. "I don't know, but you can bet that I won't follow it again." Hera smiled in amusement.

"I would hope not."

With that, the door to the lab burst open and Officer Jenny burst in, a Growlithe by her side. I was shocked by her, because even in the anime I hadn't really noticed, but she was a very attractive woman. No wonder Brock was always chasing after her. Her eyes scanned the room and immediately she went over to the rockets and cuffed them; which made me stare in confusion. When Officer Jenny arrested someone, where the devil did they take them? There wasn't a jail in the game. Now my mind imploded at the implications and illusions of what they did with him.

"You're the girl they found in the lab?" The gentle yet authorative voice broke me from the breaking of my mind and I focused on Jenny.

"Yes. My name is Sabrina."

"Like the gym leader?" Forgot about that.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied with a shrug. "I'm not a trainer so I haven't met her before." Half truths and lies. I was getting tired of this already.

Hera quickly filled her in on the rest of what had happened and while she was talking, I was watching the quiet rockets. Unnerved by their silence, I watched them, but then goosebumps began to grow on my arm. The way there were watching me wasn't hatred, it was a sort of greed. Was it because I'd seen this rare Pokémon – so I claimed – and they wanted it? Did they want to punish me? I didn't know, but I knew they weren't done with me just yet. I really would have to become a trainer if I stayed in this place for much longer. Now the one who had shot all of the insults at me before grinned, an evil sort of 'I'm going to use you for nefarious purposes' type of grin, and I took a step back. Officer Jenny must have noticed this because she motioned for the Pokémon still holding them to take them outside.

"It's all right, Sabrina." I watched them warily as they left, highly unnerved and paranoid. "Sabrina." I turned to Officer Jenny. "I'll keep a close watch on you for now." I tore my gaze from her to the door.

"You won't be around forever," I murmured as I watched the door closing.

"Here." Now Hera spoke and I turned to her, cocking my head to the side as she handed me a Pokéball. "I bred this Charmander a while ago, but never had a chance to raise it. I want you to have it." I remembered that Pokémon well. I had bred it with the intent for it to use in another game, but had never gotten around to restarting my game. Who knew it would come in handy?

I took the Pokéball from her and pressed the button, nearly dropping the ball as the white light burst from within and to the floor. I was definitely not used to this. The Pokémon that came out of the ball looked as confused as I felt, so I knelt, bringing its attention to me.

"Hey little guy," I whispered softly, well aware of the other three people in the room. I was definitely self conscious by this point.

"Char?" They really did talk like that. Cute. But how the devil did I talk to a Pokémon? I didn't want to treat it like a child, but was it smart enough to understand me? Hell, was it a baby? Ugh, training in game and training in real life was just light years apart. I was totally unsure by this point.

"She's your trainer, Charmander," Hera stated as she watched from the computer chair. "You're her first Pokémon, so you'll have to look out for her." The Charmander watched her, his eyes blinking owlishly, then nodded and turned to me, striking what seemed to be his interpretation of an imposing stance. I couldn't help but smile and barely hold in laughter.

"I think you'll protect me just fine," I managed to say calmly. The Pokémon nodded, appeased at my acceptance of him. He then came to my side and held my pants leg, nodding to Hera as if it knew what caliber of a trainer she was.

"He likes you," Hera stated and turned to Officer Jenny. "She didn't have anything to do with this. Charmander can judge well." Jenny nodded as if this was all the proof that was needed and again, my mind imploded. They didn't need any evidence here, just get a Pokémon and see if it likes you or not? This justice system was definitely screwy.

"So you don't have a place to stay?" Officer Jenny asked. When I shook my head, she nodded. "Well, I have a job for you then. I want you to return these Pokémon to their trainers. I'll send a Pidgey to you daily to check how far you are along, and you need to raise your Pokémon in the mean time." Wordlessly I took the bag and put it over my shoulder.

I was no heroine. I wanted to just slink and hide, to go back home to my warm and comfortable bed, to live in my safe world that I was used to. With me now being here, I only had my wits and what little I knew of the Pokémon world. I had no money, no way to really live, no food, water, and a single level five Pokémon that I'd never bothered to raise. Fantastic.

"Here, girl." Now I turned to lance and he held out another Pokéball. "This is a Dratini that Hera gave me a while ago. Take it out."

"But why?" If I had any more dumped on me, I was seriously going to curl into a little ball and cry.

"Just do it." I took the ball and summoned the Pokémon, now only flinching when the light poured from the ball. When the Pokémon materialized before me, its gaze quickly found mine. It stared at me with an unblinking gaze and I quickly began to get even more freaked out. Seriously, what was with these Pokémon? Finally it came over to me and I held out a hand, ready to pull back if it tried to bite or do anything suspicious.

However, it didn't do any of those things. Instead it wound itself around my arm, slithering much like a snake to my neck, where it draped itself lazily over my shoulders.

"Just make yourself comfortable, why don't you," I mumbled at it. It just blinked and laid its head on my shoulder, closing its eyes.

"I've never seen a Dratini do that before," Hera stated, awe in her voice.

"Neither have I," Lance agreed shockingly. "I believe you well enough for now, girl. Take the Dratini too. It seemed to like you well enough."

"Now," Officer Jenny stated, bringing our attention back to her. "Here's the first part of your earnings. With each Pokémon you turn in, you'll get a little more to stay on your feet." I nodded as I took the foreign currency from her. I put it away mechanically, wondering how much I really was given and just sighed. I knew I was going to have to tell someone about this, because I really didn't understand much from here. My best bet was definitely Hera, or perhaps Professor Oak.

"And fight trainers along the way. That's how I got my start." I really wanted to say 'yeah, I know because I did it', but I kept my mouth shut. Barely. "For now, take these Pokéballs." Hera rifled through her bag and pulled out some sleek looking Pokéballs. "They should cover you enough so you can catch your first Pokémon." Well. At least I was getting outfitted fairly well. "And I'm sure my mother will let both of you spend the night tonight. Lance?"

"I can spare a night for your mother's cooking." Hera grinned conspiritorally.

"She's the best cook in Kanto and Johto," Hera explained with a satisfied smile. I was uneasy about accepting any more charity, but my stomach answered for me with a loud growl. I flushed and looked away. However, the damage was done and Hera began to laugh while even Lance sported an amused grin.

"Maybe I'll give it a shot," I muttered. Hera just gestured and I grabbed the bag of Pokéballs and slung them over my shoulder. To add to my humiliation I stumbled under the surprising weight and grunted as my knee hit the ground. The Dratini around my neck opened one eye as if telling me to quit moving so harshly while the Charmander darted around me to make sure I was okay. "Now look here, you little snake dragon. This is heavier than it looks." The Dratini just closed a regal eye and went back to sleep, leaving me to glare at the lazy Pokémon.

"Are you coming?" Lance asked. "Or is that bag too heavy for you?"

"It was lighter when I was running," I shot back. Without the adrenaline coursing through my system, this thing seemed to weigh a ton.

"Look at it like training," he easily replied. "You need more muscles regardless if you're going to train." Now I glowered at him. He didn't have to be so amused by this!

"You're getting too much amusement from this," I grumbled but settled the pack as best as I could. Lance finally settled into a full smirk.

"And if I am?"

"I'll just give you the silent treatment!" With a huff, I lifted my nose in the air and followed Hera.

"What are you, a child?" Lance countered, chuckling under his breath. I just lifted my head higher, increasing the laughter from behind me. I walked into the house, dropping the gigantic bag on the ground and sitting next to Hera as she gestured. My Charmander went to the side of the table and sat, leaving Lance the seat across from me. Dandy.

"This is Sabrina, Mom. She's the one that started the whole commotion in the lab, but it turned out she was stealing from the Rockets all along."

"I see! I'm Hera's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you." I awkwardly shook her hand and she turned back to the stove. "I'm almost done here, so please, set your bag down by the door and join us for some food." I didn't realize it, but I was absolutely starving, and the smells emerging from whatever she was cooking was making my mouth water.

"Charmander, you can eat at this table." Hera gestured to a smaller table, probably for her Pokémon, and my new Pokémon happily darted over and began to eat with a few other Pokémon. I knew they weren't Hera's, because I knew exactly what Pokémon she had on her at the moment, but I didn't ask.

"Sabrina, how old are you?" Hera asked.

"Twenty."

"Ah, I'm only seventeen, so we're not that far apart!" The devil you say. I thought she was younger, but oh well. "Lance is twenty-three." Lance raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think you can volunteer that information?" Hera just smiled at the slightly irritated dragon trainer.

"I like her," Hera stated. "And something thinks that she's going to make a good trainer someday. Maybe you'll even fight me for the title of Champion!" My mind could explode from the irony and wormholes. I _was_ her and I _had_ already gotten the title of Champion. Been there, done that, had the actual T-shirt. Well, had by this point. Damn. I had no clothes. First order of business after this! Immediate shopping.

"Saaaab." I blinked and was brought back from my musings. "What were you thinking about?"

"Clothes." Lance sighed and I glared at him. "This is the only pair of clothes I have right now," I ground out, irritated that he would think of me as some sort of fashionista. And maybe I was at times, but he easily got on my nerves.

"I forgot!" Hera proclaimed. "I should have a few that fit you. Well, I don't know if most of my stuff will fit you or not." I was taller than her and shorter than Lance and as she looked at me, I began to flush as I realized what else she was trying to say. My chest was twice the size of hers and probably nothing could fit me. Those I would buy on my own anyway; I was uncomfortable with wearing another girl's underclothes, clean or not.

"I'll take what I can get," I murmured. "Thanks." And with another scathing look at Lance, we ate.


End file.
